Sígueme recordando
by KuroponFighter
Summary: Hola amor. Han pasado 5 años desde que, llorando, me dijiste que me amabas, pero no te preocupes, yo sigo aquí...


**¡¡¡HOLA!!! No andaba muerta, simplemente me perdí en el camino de la vida… vagando sin remedio por culpa de la escuela… Bueno, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el NejiTen que mencioné hace mil años. Espero que les agrade, aunque cause una gran tortura, espero que Ayame92 este sufriendo como nunca en su vida RRRRRWUAHAJAJAJA!!! Por que esta fue la finalidad de este proyecto, pero me salió al revés porque realmente me metí demasiado en la historia.**

**A todas las fans del Hyuuga les pido que PLEASE, PLEASE no me corten la cabeza… La necesito para seguir con mis historias… **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que Masashi Kishimoto-san es el dueño absoluto de la máxima creación de todo el universo… y me llamó personalmente para ayudarme con este Nejiten, por lo que al criticarme será imperdonable.

**.:SIGUEME RECORDANDO:.**

Hola amor, disculpa. Llego algo tarde, pero como te prometí aquí estoy contigo, a tu lado, celebrando juntos este día donde hace 5 años, llorando me dijiste lo mucho que me amabas y desde aquel momento nuestra historia comenzó.

Vamos, dime; ¿qué es lo que haremos? Puedo sentir el aroma de mi platillo favorito; ¿Acaso me hiciste una gran cena? Anda, dime, porque ya se me está antojando. Pero… ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? No importa, si no hiciste nada especial me basta con que estés a mi lado, hay que alegrarnos, hay que celebrar. Por favor, deja de llorar.

¡Ah, es cierto! Disculpa, me había olvidado. Hace 5 años que me fui de tu lado. A pesar de haberme dicho lo mucho que me amabas no pudiste con las intrigas de mi familia, me dijiste cuánto te dolía y también que si mi amor te causaba tanto mal es porque no era verdadero. Me echaste de tu vida sin que yo pudiera evitarlo: tu decisión fue tan firme que ni siquiera mis besos te hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Sentía que el mundo se me iba encima. Mi mundo que eras tú se estaba destrozando sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Salí de aquel lugar donde tantas veces fui feliz, sin ningún rumbo. ¡Qué curioso! Como shinobi resulté patético, olvidé que un ninja jamás debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, por lo que no me previne de aquel ataque por el hecho de estar pensando en ti.

No te preocupes, no sentí dolor alguno, más bien sentí una gran desesperación al saber que en ese mismo momento te perdería para siempre, no recuerdo más, sólo unas voces que me llamaban querían que fuera con ellos, pero no pude, no quería alejarme de ti, quería saber si te dolió perderme; si me recordabas...

… … … …

Hoy en día te veo a ti y a mi hijo, ¡Sí!, mi hijo, te vi tenerlo por ti sola, te enteraste de su llegada a un mes de mi muerte. Te vi llorar, pero también te vi salir adelante y la manera en que fuiste padre y madre a la vez. ¡Dios! Me enamoré de la mujer más estupenda del mundo, estoy tan orgulloso de me hayas permitido estar a tu lado aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Los veo a ambos divertirse y sonreír, siento una gran felicidad que me impulsa a querer abrazarlos y besarlos a ambos; pero luego recuerdo que no estoy ahí, que no puedo decirles cuanto los quiero, que solo puedo observar. Pero cuando él duerme, tú lloras amargamente porque te sientes culpable, no intentes negarlo, porque puedo verlo desde aquí: te culpas por haberme dejado morir, por haber destruido nuestra felicidad, por haberle negado a nuestro hijo el derecho de tener un padre a su lado… Quisiera consolarte pero no puedo, debo ser sincero: aún te guardo rencor por haber sido tan cobarde para luchar por nuestro amor, pero no te preocupes, te amo tanto que muy pronto todo ese rencor se irá y el único sentimiento que te ofreceré será el de mi más grande y puro amor.

No te preocupes, sigo luchando, yo seguiré apoyándote a ti y a mi pequeño, quien te recuerda tanto a mí: es mi viva imagen, pero a diferencia mía es tan alegre y feliz igual que tú. Pero por lo mismo, mi recuerdo te hace llorar más. Sé que suena algo sádico, pero estoy feliz de que te sientas culpable, porque al menos, al menos sé que te hago sentir algo, aunque sea doloroso.

A pesar de todo, no te preocupes, yo seguiré aquí esperándote, porque cuando vengas a mi lado pueda recibirte con los brazos abiertos, te llenaré de besos y abrazos, a la par de mis palabras diciéndote cuánto te amo.

Mientras tanto, cariño, sigue con tu karma, pero sobre todo sígueme recordando.

Atentamente:

El shinobi que recibió el peor golpe de tu parte, TU COBARDÍA.

**SNIF, SNIF (T_T) QUIERO LLORAR ¿Cómo PUEDO SER TAN MALDITA? BUUUUUAAA (Notaran el sarcasmo) **

**Bueno, la verdad es que me arriesgue mucho al matar a un personaje tan querido, pero si lo hicieron con SASUKE, entonces pensé ¿Por qué NO? pero realmente fui algo (muy poquito) cruel, ¡¡¡¡¡en SERIO, TENTEN, LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!!!**

**Espero no especializarme en este tema, me sale muy bien mi otro genero (¿verdad Gaara-chan?) espero que el otro supere mi Gaamatsu, aunque lo dudo porque es un gran reto; por cierto, ¿sufriste, Ayame92? Bueno, esperando que ella sufra, me despido, ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
